


Bellwether and the Bitches

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Prison, Wool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellwether in prison has to deal with a pair of nosy predators.<br/>Written for /trash/'s Thematic Thursday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellwether and the Bitches

Bellwether hated Sahara Square.

Even before the whole Nighthowler... incident, she'd seen it as nothing but a haven for the worst of predator kind. Mountain Lions, Coyotes, Dingos, and worse.

And now she was stuck in here with them.

Zootopia's Prison, nicknamed "The Shelter" had been built in the depths of Sahara Square. There was a lot of space out there in the desert, and few mammals would consider crossing the dunes to try and escape.

But Bellwether hated it all the more. Under the merciless summer sun, her wool felt cloying and sticky. She wiped her brow and felt the tell-tale tackiness of lanolin coating her face.

"I don't deserve this," she muttered to herself as she looked around the sand covered yard. She could see some of the prison gangs claiming patches of shade, but didn't approach. She was mammalia non-grata. The preds didn't like her for obvious reasons; but even the prey didn't want to come close. They didn't see her as the saviour she was, but as a criminal, a lunatic. She snorted at the thought.

She didn't even have Doug and her other allies around her, the prison was divided between males and females and she was stuck on one side. Bellwether slunk into the main building. There was at least some air conditioning in here, and she could find something to do.

The gym, that made sense. She could at least keep fit while she was here. And it would make sense to bulk up a bit, she'd need every ounce of protection she could in here.

\---

When she got there, the gym was empty. Thank the lamb for that; she hated being around others in here. Being treated like dirt, like some small weak thing. She helped herself to a weight machine.

"Start off small, slow and steady wins the race;" she kept repeating to herself like a mantra as she tried pulling some light weights. She wiped her brow between pulls. It hurt like hell, she'd never done anything like this before; the heaviest things she'd lifted was files and other documents. Nothing like this.

She got up panting, and went to lean against the wall with a towel. Why did everything have to be so hard here? Why couldn't people just give her respect.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

Bellwether looked around, a pair of bitches; wolf and some kind of hyena were over at the weight machine she'd been using. She tried to hide behind a weight rack, terrified of what they were thinking. But it was no use, they saw her cowering there.

The wolf practically pounced on her; running up and grabbing her by the shirt. "You disgusting fuckin' lambchop! What kind of thing you playing at here?" She yelled as she dragged Bellwether over to the machine. "What is this shit on here? Your idea of a joke?"

Dawn looked at the seat of the weight machine, still covered in sticky lanolin and cringed. "I... I was going to wipe it down, I hadn't finished yet."

"Oh you're fucking finished now," said the hyena girl. Bellwether looked at her terrified, she'd heard rumours of course. Everyone had, but the hyena just snorted. "Don't you worry you little racist prick. I'm a brown hyena, I'm not gonna rape you."

The wolf laughed. "Who'd want to rape this little greasebag. You're fucking disgusting! Ain't you heard of a shower?"

Bellwether tried to crawl away; on top of all the indignities she'd faced, now she had to try and ward off these two awful beasts. "It's lanolin!" she cried as she tried to get away.

"It's rancid is what it is." The wolf grabbed her by the arm only to pull back with a yelp. "Oh fucking hell, she's covered in the stuff." She wiped her paw on her trousers. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I can't help it!" Bellwether felt the tears coming as she tried to pull herself up. "It's a natural wool thing. It gets like this every so often!"

"If it's a wool thing, then we can help you greasebag!" The hyena pulled a shank from behind her. It looked terrible, a thing of razors and plastic and wire. Bellwether shut her eyes and waited for the cut which would send her to the infirmary, or worse -- the prison morgue.

It never came. Instead she felt a tugging at her chest. She risked opening an eye and looked down. While the wolf was holding her to the ground, the hyena had taken the shank and was... shearing her!

"There we go you greasebag, doesn't that feel good?" The hyena was slowly, carefully dragging the razor down her torso; cutting off the wool bit by bit. Bellwether trembled slightly; the bitch was right -- it was feeling good. The dust, the heat, the sand... she felt everything being stripped away as more and more greasy wool was removed. Her eyes watered from relief as she looked down and sore her bare torso, and she cringed as she saw the mound of wool thrown away.

The wolf started to chuckle, "no need to cry lambchop. You're just getting clean," she grabbed Bellwether's arm and flipped her over; as the hyena started work on her back.

It took maybe half an hour until they were done. They'd left her some modesty. Yet the small grazing strip, the ball on her head, and a few other patches only made her feel more exposed. But they'd done a marvellous job. She looked at herself in a mixture of shame and pride, before looking up at her molesters in awe.

The hyena looked almost bashful, "I used to work as a hair-cutter on the outside. I'd worked with fleeces before;" while the wolf just kicked the wool across the room with a kick from her powerful legs.

"Now greaseball. We're not gonna have any repeats of this, understood? You start drippin' like that again. You come see us. We'll treat ya right."

She knew they were right. She was disgusting. Not because of her wool, that was only natural... but she wished that they hadn't stopped. She wanted them to go further, to feel those paws caress her body while they stared at her like she was a pile of refuse. She looked up at them, her eyes damp with tears as she knew that they'd beaten her.

And with a shameful nod, Bellwether agreed.


End file.
